Till death do us part
by FallenTeenHearts
Summary: Richard leaves her, convincing himself that he doesn't need her. But Starfire thinks otherwise. Jealousy was always the key to a boy's heart.


Ok here is another one-shot request by Titangirlzrox! For you my dear, anyway I hope you like it, I have never written anything with slade in it but there is always a first!

Im listening to My Chemical Romance live cd at the moment feeling a bit depressed, but that helps me write!

Ok so Wilson is slade but lets pretend hes only in his twenties not some forty-year-old man, thanks

Dedication: To Titangirlzrox hope you like it!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was movie night but Nightwing felt restless, he wanted to go out, get out of the suffocating aurora of the tower. He needed a goddamn beer.

They were no longer the immature fifteen-year-old kids that were the beginning of the Teen Titans, they where now the nineteen year old troubled teens, and hell it showed.

There had been so much drama the past few weeks, BB and Raven now a couple for two years were becoming rocky and argued more than made love. Cyborg was distant and spent most of his time on the phone with Karen or bumblebee from Titans East. And him, well had been going through his own emotional turmoil, no longer Robin he was now the solo star Nightwing finally gone from Batman's shadow. He was Kori's boyfriend for three years but due to the fact of his commitment problems they had broken up just the last week.

Star was taking the blunt of it, he could tell the breakup was a lot for an emotional girl like her to handle. But out of all of us she had to grow up, the world wasn't all cherries and butterflies, and maybe she just needed that snap of reality.

Footsteps echoed, coming towards the doorway, it was probably Starfire by the sound of the light almost nonexistent padding on the carpet of the Titans Tower.

"Ro.. Nightwing, friend Raven and I well be missing the night of movies, instead we will be going to the club of dancing, to as you say 'lose ourselves in the consumption of alcohol.' "

"We will all go."

It was blunt, but it did the job, Star just nodded meekly then left to her room, " I will tell everyone Robin."

"Nightwing."

"My apologies."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was especially difficult for Starfire to get to used to calling Robin Nightwing, Robin was the name of the man she loved, and Nightwing was the name of the man who had left her. Who had told her that she was overemotional and needed to learn how to be less alien like, to be more human that she was abnormal? And to hear those words from the one she loved was almost lethal.

But tonight she would prove him wrong, prove him she could party and act like a normal girl. Better than normal, she would be spontaneous. Over the years she had adapted to speak less proper and more humble English, learning curse words and pick up lines, but she only spoke like that when she went out. At home at the Tower she spoke like she did when she first came to earth, it was needed her friends were slipping and she really needed diverse ways to keep them together.

Slipping on something that should be illegal in at least six different states Star was ready. She wore Black high heeled leather boots that reached her knees, a white short silk skirt that had a beige silk ribbon tied around the belt hoops, and a white cotton sleeveless tube top. Her was left down in all its brilliant glory and her eyes outlined in eyeliner and grey shadow for the smoky effect. And although she looked a little slutty, she knew it was perfect, perfect to make Nightwing incredibly jealous and incredibly protective, she knew his behavior to well even though there relationship was broken.

Starfire pranced down the steps humming 'Im not Okay' by my chemical Romance, it was her favorite song due to her relationship that had ended not so prettily.

"Shit star looking hot, planning to knock guys dead tonight?"

"Amen to that bro!"

"Oh Cyborg, Garfield you guys are too kind!"

"Nah they aren't you seriously look good Star."

"You to friend Raven."

Starfire took the compliments graciously, she really loved how supporting her friends were towards her, and although sometimes they had their differences they were going as strong as ever. A soft rose pink blush spread to Star's cheeks as she saw Nightwing approach, he was still looking at a map and she waited anxiously to hear his remark on his clothes.

"O guys there's a new club that opened north of the island, I think if we take route fifty…fifty….fifty."

his sentence never finishing as he looked to the amazing figure of his teammate and once lover starfire. His eyes traveled over her much to exposed thighs and the golden soft skin of her stomach stopping on her full breasts only to travel back up to her gorgeous hair and eyes. Then traveled back down to her belly where a golden hoop was pierced through her bellybutton.

"What the fuck when did you get that done!"

"Do you not like it Nightwing?"

Although Star knew Nightwing had checked her out and had greatly admired her she was still upset he said nothing towards her for flattery. They should have never gone out although they were still best friends there where the most awkward silences and the tension was extreme.

Raven linked her arm in mine and Beastboy coughed to break the silence; we all then piled into Cyborg's car and drove of towards the suggested club.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She looked stunning, so fuckin hot, I could feel myself hardening just by being in the same room as she was. Everyone knew I just wanted to jump on her and fuck her crazy, but those days were over now, and no matter how good she looked I was going to have to put on self-restraint. I had hurt her once and I had no intention of doing that again.

The parking of the club was almost full two or three spaces left, the music loud and the girls were definitely hot. This is what I call a night out, I would probably end up with four or five girls wanting to do something later that night. But I decided against anything I didn't want to break star's heart anymore than I already had.

We entered the clubs large doors and walked into the vip section. Big white leather couches with dark wood tables and short skirt bartenders per section.

Victor was on a couch with Bee who he had asked to meet him here, they were making out passionately and it hurt to see someone that happy. Gar and raven were sitting at the bar giggling cutely and whispering in each other's ears. That left Starfire and I, maybe I should ask her to dance, when my lips parted to ask I was interrupted by a man in his twenties with white blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. He looked so familiar although I could not place where I had seen him before.

"Im very sorry for being so forward but would you do the honor of dancing with me?"

Star giggled, "Oh Night… Richard may I?"

I simply growled my face flushing with envy, "Of course Kor do whatever you goddamn want!"

Ignoring my harsh comment she made out onto the dance floor with the all-familiar man. A song started to blare from the speakers processing into Starfire dancing all to inappropriately with this man. She grinded him slowly glancing my way and giving me a shy smirk; that girl knew what she was doing all right. She was getting my mind into a muddled pool of anger and jealousy; she knows how protective I am over her, she knew how to push my buttons. Her hands were now entwined in his hair trailing up and down his muscular build. She did a spin then pushed herself against him sliding herself up him then jumping into his arms. My mind was a wreck, my face was flushed with anger, and my fists were clenched into tiny balls.

Then she did it, the one thing that made me snap, made me lose all self control. She rubbed her delicate nose against his then kissed him delicately.

I growled, now incredibly pissed off, how dare he touch her, she was mine, and how dare she kiss him, that little slut.

He pulled her mouth into his, Starfire wasn't obviously expecting this, good for her see what her foolish antics get her into! His hand traveled up her short top tugging it so he had access to her left breast. Star struggled but the man was to tough for her to force off, she was a trained warrior trained by the best, how could she not force this man off. Not unless this man was, no, it couldn't be!

I stormed off to where they were dancing if you even could call it dancing, shoving away protesting couples from my path.

"Slade."

I hiss his name like a breathy sin, how dare he touch Starfire the only man who had touched her was me, no one else could touch her like that; especially not our main villain a man who had done so much evil in this world.

"Oh, Robin, or it is Nightwing now is it? Mad? Just to let you know your friend here wasn't so slow on the uptake of my identity."

"Star you knew it was Slade!"

I was outraged! She knew she knew it was Slade yet she felt him like that, danced like that; let him touch her like that. Star nodded to me breathing heavily due to the pulse of adrenaline she was feeling. Yanking her arm not so gently I dragged her away from the aroused and unmasked villain.

"Nightwing please let go of me, you are hurting me."

Star tried to pry her way out of my grasp but without luck, I could feel her getting impatient, emotional. This girl was ruled by emotion and unlike Raven couldn't control it.

"Let the fuck go of me unless you want your ass kicked."

I liked it better when she didn't talk normally, she sounded so dangerous so sexy, it was getting me so damn aroused. What this girl didn't do for me, who the fuck was I kidding I really needed Star. Without other words I let go of her arm only to press her up against the brick wall taking her sweet lips into my mouth. Trailing the corners of her mouth with my tongue I asked permission into her mouth. Which she happily obliged to with a soft moan. I pushed her further up until nothing was touching the wall except her back and head, her legs now wrapped around my waist. I tugged her top of easily sliding my head down to suck on one of her nipples. The taste of her sweet and savory I missed her touch her kiss her smell.

"Star, I don't know why I said what I did.. But.."

She silenced me with her finger against my lips, " Forgiven, I need you too Nightwing, I was suffering without you.."

My turn to silence her, " I was suffering as well, but let us start a fresh, I need you Star, fuck I want you so bad."

"And I you Nightwing."

There was no more talking; we were both naked, her leaning against the wall and me pressed in her. This was bliss, this is what I needed, I needed Star to make me complete.

The click of the door leading from the club to the alley where we were was pushed open, startling star and I.

"Woops, im sorry I guess I found you guys, I will be.. Erm.. Dick you think you could move so I could see Star better?"

"Garfield." I let out a low warning growl; he gave a devilish grin then fled, probably to tell the gang that Star and I were back together.

"Richard… Nightwing.. Does this mean that we are, as you say 'back together again'?"

"Yes, yes it does, are you not happy?"

"No I am not happy."

I frowned, maybe she did not want me back and all that passion back there meant nothing for her.

"Im not happy, I am overjoyed, ecstatic, thrilled, and oh so terribly in love."

"Good"

I enveloped her in one last kiss before we went back inside, " I love you Koriander of Tameran."

" And I you Richard Grayson of earth."

And the night was perfect, I realized that the things I needed most I should not let go due to fear, for Kori was impossible to let go, Koriander was now mine and I was never giving her up again.

Till death did us part.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Watcha think? Ohh should it be more chapters, I kind of like it one-shot, because I would have no clue what direction to bring this, review!

Kisses,

Cheers,

X


End file.
